


В ногу со временем

by Zerinten



Category: Highlander - All Media Types, Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8462488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerinten/pseuds/Zerinten
Summary: Митос точно знает, какой формы Земля.





	

**Author's Note:**

> История была написана в рамках ФБ-2016 для команды fandom Highlander 2016
> 
> Бета: masha_kukhar
> 
> Написано по заявке: Митос не верит, что Земля круглая. Попытки остальных его в этом убедить.

— Ну и молодежь нынче пошла.  
— Порицание молодости — есть первый признак старости.  
— Нет, Мак. Я все понимаю. Но это — просто выше моих сил. Как можно было на полном серьезе утверждать, что Земля — круглая, как шар?  
— И... что не так?..  
— Что не так? Что не так?!..  
*пауза*  
— Мак. Даже во времена моей молодости уже прекрасно знали, что Земля — плоская. И лежит на трех китах.  
*пауза*  
— Позже правда, выяснилось, что не на китах, а на слонах. Но не суть.

***

— Джо, подумай сам. Если бы Земля была круглая, как бы мы все могли на ней удержаться? Те, кто снизу и по бокам — просто сразу попадали бы. Ах, она еще и вертится? Джо. Ты сам-то понял, что сказал? Какое еще притяжение? Судя по твоему описанию, это просто магия какая-то. Как вуду. Хотя нет, забудь. Неудачный пример. Вуду хотя бы работает.

***

— Мак, что ты мне глобус подсовываешь? Да, круглый, ну и что? С чего ты взял, что это доказательство? Ах, модель Земли? Джо, иди сюда. Вот тебе модель Земли, можешь наглядно убедиться: не работает твое притяжение. Ах, масштабы не те? Ну, извини. Я в современных ритуалах не очень хорошо разбираюсь. Как по мне, симпатическая магия — она и есть симпатическая магия.

***

— Да чего вы привязались с этим глобусом? Не знаете, что ли, откуда такая форма взялась? Что, правда не в курсе? Элементарно же. Чтоб стаканы с пивом во время работы на карты не ставили. А то следы оставались... И непонятно было: просто грязь это или остров новый образовался? Приходилось очередную экспедицию снаряжать, плавать, проверять... А казна-то не резиновая. Джо, ты записывай, записывай. Не отвлекайся. На стаканах это твое притяжение тем более не сработает.

***

— Тебя что, в космос отправить нужно, чтобы ты убедился, что земля КРУГ-ЛА-Я?!  
*пауза*  
— Нет, не полечу я в космос.  
— Но почему?!  
— Туда меч не дадут взять.

***

— А это еще что?  
— Фото. Из космоса. Сделано спутниками.  
— И?  
— Это для тебя тоже не доказательство?  
— Мак. Ну ты же сам видишь. Земля на этом фото круглая, конечно. Но ведь совершенно плоская!

***

— Ладно. Все. Сдаюсь. Я не знаю, как еще убедить тебя, что Земля — это шар.  
— И не убедишь.  
— Но почему?! Иди в ногу со временем, Митос!  
— Потому что она не шар. По последним данным, Земля — это геоид. В крайнем случае, сплюснутый эллипсоид. Но уж никак не шар.  
*пауза*  
— Иди в ногу со временем, Мак.


End file.
